narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kekkei Genkai
are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others. However, kekkei genkai can be given to others. Dōjutsu, or other kekkei genkai isolated to a single organ, can be transplanted into the body of another, as was done with transferring 's Sharingan to . Use of these organs requires much more chakra than someone born with the kekkei genkai. Chakra elements can also be passed down to people outside of the clan, such as being subjected to DNA re-modification by , and the risk of such process was that Yamato was the only one of the sixty test subjects to survive.Naruto chapter 291, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 297, page 9 Although kekkei genkai are usually genetically shared within a specific clan, sometimes it is unique to one person alone, and that even family relatives do not share it, such as the Wood Release and Shikotsumyaku. Yet other kekkei genkai seem to appear in individuals with no known relation, such as the Lava Release, which has appeared in ninja from Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure, while Magnet Release, which has appeared in ninja from both Kumogakure and Sunagakure. There is an advanced variant of kekkei genkai known as kekkei tōta, which is a combination of three different nature transformations. List of Kekkei Genkai Byakugan The is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the , along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.Third Databook, page 313 The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra.Naruto chapter 196, page 8 Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion.Naruto chapter 172, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 195, page 9 The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens,Naruto chapter 188, pages 7-8 differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight.Naruto episode 149 The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. In Part I, was able to see an area of 50 metres, but he later increases his visual range to at least 800 metres,Naruto chapter 263, page 8 while 's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km.Naruto chapter 396, page 5 However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four.Naruto chapter 186, page 5 Blaze Release is an advanced chakra nature. uses this technique when manipulating the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. states that Sasuke manipulates the flames with his right Mangekyō Sharingan whereas he casts Amaterasu with his left.Naruto chapter 464, page 7 Boil Release is one of the two advanced nature kekkei genkai of and is made up of techniques that combine fire and water-based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapour capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range and level of the vapour's acidity. Crystal Release The Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton; English TV "Crystal Style") is a rare and specialised field of elemental ninjutsu that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Dark Release The Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton;Viz "Shade Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Hirukoused techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Inspiration The concept of special ninja techniques limited by bloodline inheritance may have been inspired in part by the works of Futaro Yamada, which strongly influenced later depictions of ninja in fiction. In particular, , published in 1959, featured a pair of warring ninja clans that, through selective breeding, had produced ninja with a variety of deformities, mutations, and special abilities, even dōjutsu. Trivia * Kekkei genkai can be preserved through the creation of Human Puppets. This allows them to retain the special traits of the users when they were still alive. * When a person is brought back to life via the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, they also retain any kekkei genkai they possessed before their death. * A kekkei genkai should not be confused with hiden techniques. Hiden techniques are exclusive to a certain person or clan, but only because they have kept others from learning how to perform those techniques. References Category:Jutsu Type Category:Kekkei Genkai